


Holding Hands

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: 7 Day PokeShipping Challenge! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SpecialShipping - Freeform, red and yellow are super cuties going on a first date, what else should i add to the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Yellow go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1/7. Holding Hands.  
> Ah! A cute lil short for these two cutie pies. Beautiful cinnamon rolls that are too cute and pure for this world. After saving the world a few times I think that these two deserve a nice long overdue date. Or! I just really wanted an excused to write about Yellow in a sundress that I see her wearing in my head hahahahahaha-- bURY ME.
> 
> I tossed these prompts to my friend yesterday and decided to join in but use Pokemon Ships for these prompts.  
> This can also be found shared on my dA account under the same name 'MarshaDecamiro'.

Today was the day. The day of his and Yellow’s first real date and Red could barely contain his excitement. It was early in the morning and the sun wasn’t quite out yet. Red was finding it hard to stay asleep due to pre-date jitters, so to kill time he researched the best places he could take Yellow for their date. Even through all of his excitement, however, Red’s brain eventually decided for him that he needed some form of rest, and the boy dozed off. Two hours later Red awoke feeling rested and not as nervous, ready for his and Yellow’s date.

Sliding on his shoes and grabbing his PokéGear, Red left the small apartment that he was renting in Goldenrod City to stop by a flower shop before meeting up with Yellow.

A flower to show her how he feels about her; that’s what he needed. Red tilted his head, looking at the vast arrangements that were on offer. Rose, maybe? No, no- it’s not good to gives those on a first date, is it? Something like that seemed a little too straightforward and Red didn’t want to accidentally make Yellow feel uncomfortable on their date.

A simple flower to express his feelings, but not to frighten her unintentionally. Running a hand through his hair Red sighed frustratedly, then began to tap his foot on the floor tiles. Looking at the flowers once more Red finally decided on the flower that he thought suited Yellow the best. 

Sunflowers- these giant flowers have the ability to light up the room, are always reaching for the sun, and never cease to bring a smile to the faces of those who see them. Just like Yellow. Her smile, laughter and thoughtfulness to her fellow Dex Holders always made Red feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Buying a bouquet of sunflowers Red made a mad dash for their meeting spot near the Goldenrod Department Store. Yellow stood there waiting, and when Red saw her he felt his heart skip a beat. Yellow wore a pale blue sundress and matching colored sandals, decorated with the very flowers that he had bought for her. Yellow’s signature straw hat rested upon her head and Red noticed small sunflower charms on the tops of her sandals. She was looking down at the ground, her hands bunching up the fabric of her sundress and Red’s first thought was, “She probably feels uncomfortable.”

Red slowly walked towards Yellow, clutching the flowers in his hands. When Yellow finally looked up and noticed him Red waved a little bit, causing Yellow to pull her hat down over her head and hide. The action just screamed “CUTE!” and Red ended up tripping over his own two feet because of how adorable she was. Yellow rushed over to help steady him, both of them sharing a small laugh over how nervous each of them were over the date.

Compliments were exchanged from both parties about the other’s outfit and, almost abruptly, Red held out the sunflowers towards Yellow. Yellow took the now somewhat crushed bouquet of sunflowers from Red, a small smile slowly starting to form on her lips. “Yeah,” Red thought, “Sunflowers were the right choice to make.”

Walking side by side it only seemed natural that they would, in the end, hold one another’s hands. Because that’s what you do on a date, when you’re standing so close to the person you like, knowing that they like you back and want to hold hands with you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two will be posted tomorrow, but feel free to visit me on my tumblr at tarnishedwish.tumblr.com.


End file.
